Divergent High School
by abbiebentley
Summary: There are a lot of Fan-Fiction stories like this out there, so I tried to make it original. But it's basically a high school teenage drama that follows the relationship between Four and Tris and all the struggles they would face in a regular life instead of faction life. It is told from Four and Tris POV. I'm new at this, and it's my first story so please read and comment feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Tris POV**

We were finally there, my Mom, Dad, my Brother Caleb and I had finally arrived at our new house. My Dad worked for the government so I was used to moving around a lot. But, this time he assured Caleb and me that we would be staying here until Caleb and I graduate from Divergent High school in three years. (Caleb is only ten months older than me, so we're in the same grade level.) After we are finished unloading the boxes from the U-Haul my Mom told Caleb and I that we should get some sleep for our first day tomorrow. I begin to hike up the old metal spiral stair case that leads to my room, when I open the door a sense of familiarity and a little spark of excitement wash over me. I have never actually been able to decorate my room the way I want because we were always moving and there didn't seem like a point; but now thousands of possible combinations run through my mind as I change into my pajamas and pull my shoulder length blonde hair up into a pony tail and collapse on the mattress that is laying on the dark cherry colored wood floor. The possible decorative combinations are still fresh in my mind as I begin to drift into a dreamless sleep.

_****PAGE BREAK****_

"Beatrice, Hurry up you don't want to be late for your first day of school" I can hear my Mom's voice yelling over the sound of her blow dryer.

"I'm awake" I assure her "now" I mumble so she can't hear me.

I walk into the bathroom that is conjoined with my room and begin to adjust the water temperature so it was just cooler than scalding and I let the heat of the water wash away my nerves about today's day. After my shower I made my way over to my closet where I picked out a fitted black top that accented the curves of my hips and my favorite pair of jean shorts; they are a light wash jean that had little decorative holes in them (which my Mom hated) and pockets that were longer than the shorts and were decorated in white jewels, then I slipped on my simple black gladiator flip-flops. Then, I headed back into the bathroom and applied the little makeup I wore which consisted of concealer, blush, a thin layer of eyeliner, and mascara. Finally, I threw my hair into a messy bun on top of my head because, I just didn't feel like dealing with it today. My day was going to be stressful enough and I didn't have time to deal with my uncooperative hair. Glancing at the clock I saw that school started in thirty minutes, and it was going to take at least fifteen to get there and I still needed to go to the office and get my schedule. I quickly grabbed my bag and keys off my dresser and headed down stairs.

"Where's Caleb?" I ask my Mom who is pouring coffee into a mug

"He left already, I thought you were with him, aren't you going to be late if you don't get going?" she questioned

Figures Caleb would already be gone, he's always been a bit of a nerd. "Yupp, I gotta go, love you" I holler as I grab a granola bar off the counter and walk out the door before she has a chance to respond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Here We Go Again

**Tris POV**

As I pull into the parking lot I quickly check the clock. Great I think, class starts in ten minutes and I still have to get to the office. It's half way through the school year and I don't know my way around this seemingly gigantic complex that's supposed to be a High School. Finally after about seven minutes of wondering around I finally find the main office.

"Hi, there how can I help you?" The lady behind the desk asks? She's uniquely pretty with her perfectly tanned skin, full upper lip and shoulder length jet black hair.

"Yeah, my name is Tri…Beatrice Prior, I'm new." I reply, it's been so long since I've called myself Beatrice, the only person who uses my full name is my Mom.

"Oh yes, I'm Tori" She says handing me an envelope. She then goes on to tell me how the school is divided up into different "factions" as they call them, and how I was placed in one of the five of them based on the survey that I had to complete upon the registration packet my parents had sent in last week. She explained what the different factions stood for. There as Amity- the peaceful, Candor- the honest, Erudite- The smart, Abnegation- the selfless and finally Dauntless- the brave. Out of all the ones she described it was definitely dauntless that I wanted. Tori also explained that the envelope contains my class schedule, my locker number and combination, and a map of the school which I was thankful for. I walk out of the office and notice there's none around, the bell must have rung while I was in the office, but I didn't hear it. I pull the papers out of the envelope and start to look what faction I was placed in. "YES!" I exclaim to myself. I was in dauntless. I start to follow the map only vaguely being able to follow it. Finally, I end up in the dauntless section. "That wasn't too hard" I think to myself. Now, finding my locker that was going to be the hard part. There had got to be at least 300 lockers in the dauntless section alone. As I begin to search after what seems like forever I still haven't found my damn locker. "Seriously?!" I scream and slam my fist in to the nearest locker, leaving a small but noticeable dent.

"Having a bad day?" I hear from behind me "Wow, you dented the locker." His voice was deep and soothing.

I begin to yell, already being frustrated enough I wasn't in the mood for stating the obvious. "Yeah, well I'm new here and I can't find my damn locker, class started forever ago!" I turn around prepared to yell at him some more but stop dead in my tracks when I see a guy with shaggy brown hair, deep blue eyes, and muscle definition that you can see through his tightly fitted shirt. "Sorry...Ummm…I didn't mean to yell at you." I manage to stammer out.

His lips curl up in a slight smile and he lets out a breathy laugh. "What's your locker number? I'll help you find it."

"Thanks" I reply. I look down at my sheet and find my locker number "291"

"Perfect" he replies with a full genuine smile this time. "That's right next to mine"

As we are walking down the hallway to our lockers in silence I realize that I never introduced myself. "I'm Tris by the way."

"Nice to meet you Tris, I'm Four" He replies still looking straight ahead.

"Four?" I ask in a joking tone "Nice"

"What do you mean?" he asks turning his eyes to meet mine.

I look into his eyes and it wasn't until this moment that I actually realized how deep blue they were. I lose my train of thought "Sorry what did you ask again?" I say as my cheeks turn to a bright pink "I should have skipped the blush today" I think to myself.

"Never mind" he says with an amused grin on his face. It wasn't until he started walking again that I realized we had stopped.

After depositing everything in my locker I pull out my map and schedule to figure out where I'm going next. The map that Tori had given me didn't really help. The school was so huge that I couldn't even figure out where I was on the map, I just knew I was in the dauntless section in the top left hand corner, other than that I was at a complete loss.

"Those don't really help" I hear Four say from beside me. I hadn't realized he was still standing there.

"What?" I ask

"The maps" he replies, "They don't help, what's your first class I'll show you how to get there."

"Thanks" I reply "I have Algebra II"

"That's night this way" he says gesturing to the hallway to the right with his hand.

I make it to my Algebra II class with five minutes left in the period, after thanking Four I make my way into class and sit in the back of the room and hope to go unnoticed for the rest of the period…and it almost worked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Her

**Four POV**

After I left Tris at her class I began to walk to my secret spot in the courtyard. There is a forest and if you walk straight through it you come to a small stream. I always go there when I need to think, and all I could think about was Tris. She wasn't very big but the way she punched that locker with such force to put a dent into it, impressed me. But is wasn't just her strength that drew me to her, is was the way that she didn't really fit in with all the other girls around here; and that was a good thing. She has shoulder length blonde hair that just sat messy heap on top of her head like she just didn't care how it looked, and the little makeup she did wear highlighted her grey-blue eyes that were striking, and he way her plain black top accented the curves at her hips was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't get her out of my head. And when she because instantly nervous when she turned around and saw me, I couldn't help but laugh. The sight of her awakened something in me. The desire, the need, to know more about her. I don't want to know her, I need to know her. I have never felt like this before for anyone and this urge is unfamiliar and frightening, as well as exciting. I hear the tardy bell ring for next period and I decide to go back to class, not once losing the smile that crossed my face at the thought of her.

**Tris POV **

After algebra II was finally over I tried once again to try to read the map to figure out where I could find my history class when a girl with short chin length black hair and flawless olive skin approached me.

"You look lost, so you must be the new girl Beatrice." She says.

"Yeah I am, but it's just Tris." I reply.

"Okay. Just Tris," she smiles at her joke. "I'm Christina."

"Hi Christina" I say trying to commit her name to memory.

"What's your next class?" She asks peering over at my schedule. "Oh! World history. I have that too walk with me."

"Okay, sure." I reply. She seems nice enough, plus I have no idea where I'm going.

"So," Christina asks as we walk into class and sit next to a guy who is really tall and unmistakably smell of lemons and sage grass. "Do you want to eat lunch with me? I can introduce you to all my friends?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" I exclaim.

"Oh!" she almost shouts "And Tris this is Al, Al this is Tris."

"Hey, nice to meet you he says extending a hand over Christina for me to shake.

"You too." I reply accepting the handshake. History class seemed to drag on and on, it was hard for me to even pay attention, all I could think about as meeting Four this morning and those eyes that had me hypnotized. I subconsciously scribbled down notes that I didn't need, we had already gone over this chapter at my old school so I could afford to day dream about Four. I didn't even notice that the bell had rung until Christina taped on my shoulder.

"Hello…Earth to Tris." She said while repeatedly tapping on my shoulder.

"What, sorry, were you saying something?" I asked finally snapping out of my day dream.

"Yeah, we were just going to head to the cafeteria, are you coming?" She asked while giving me a suspicious look, like she was trying to read my mind, I couldn't help but blush. Christina gasped.

"Al you go on without us, just save us a seat and make sure Uri doesn't eat all the cake." Christina said to him before turning back to me. "Alright" she squealed "Who is it? Is it Al? Because you guys would be so.."

"CHRISTINA!" I cut her off. "What are you talking about?" I ask trying to act like I don't know what she's talking about.

"I know you were day dreaming about someone, and I think it was Al."

I give her a questioning look.

"Oh come onnnnnn" she wines "I won't tell him I swear and I consider us friends and friends tell each other everything!"

I just stare at her, then when I realize that she's not going to give up I finally concede. "Uhhh, you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"I swear, now spill!" She yells, too excited to contain herself.

"Okay," I begin. "I was day dreaming, but it wasn't about Al, it was about this guy that I met this morning."

"EHHH! This is so exciting!" Christina shrieks "What's his name?"

"I don't really know," I begin pondering this question myself. "He said it was Four but…" before I could continue Christina interrupts me.

"Oh My God! FOUR?! He's like the hottest guy in our class!"

"HES A SOPHMORE?" I say surprised. I thought he would at least be a junior.

"Yes" Christina replies with a wicked grin on her face.

"What are you up to?" I ask her slightly concerned.

"You'll see, come on. Let's go get lunch." She replies grabbing me by my elbow and pulling me towards the cafeteria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lunch

**Four POV**

Ever since I met her this morning I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else. I will have to get the notes from last class from Zeke later. Just as I start to wonder if she will be able to find the cafeteria on her own I see her sitting at my lunch table with Christina, Will, Al, Zeke, Uri, Shauna, and Marlene. As I scan the lunch table Christina makes eye contact with me and gives me a quick devilish grin then quickly stands up and yells "FOUR OVER HERE!" Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me, but there was only one pair I was looking directly back at…Tris'. Instinct took over and before I even knew what I was doing I was walking toward the lunch table and got hellos from everyone and I returned them never breaking eye contact with her. I could see her cheeks turn bright pink and her eyes shot straight down to the table. I had to hold back from laughing. As I was walking over to the other side of the table asked Christina "Mind moving over there next to Will and letting me have your spot?"

Christina grinned from ear to ear "Not at all Four." Then she silently slipped over to the other side and took the spot by Will as I slipped into the seat she occupied.

"So everyone" Zeke began "I'm having a party Friday night because my parents are going to be out of town, and you're all invited."

Since nobody asked who Tris was I assumed that Christina had already dine all the introductions, which was fine by me. I leaned down to whisper in Tris' ear.

**Tris POV**

As I was listening to Zeke go on and on about the details of his party and how awesome it was going to be I noticed Four was leaning down toward my face. I felt his breath on the side of my face by my ear and it gave me chills and filled my stomach with this weird feeling I have never experienced before. He then whispered in my ear "Are you going to go to Zeke's party?"

I looked up at him once again mesmerized by how deep blue his eyes were "Probably it sounds like fun."

He whispered in my ear again, and I don't know why he didn't want the others to hear our conversation but I didn't care, I was enjoying out little intimate moment. "Do you want to go with me?"

My heart started to race and that feeling in my stomach became worse with those seven little words. I took a deep breathe to compose myself before I whispered back in his ear "Four, are you asking me out?"

He let out that same breathy laugh as this morning "Yeah, I guess I am."

I couldn't help the smile that became plastered on my face. "Then, yes" His face crept into a crooked smile that made my heart stop. After saying our goodbyes we parted ways and I headed toward Christina, and I could see it in her face that she would be expecting details. I just gigged to myself and caught up to her. We didn't even make it a foot before she blurted out the first question of the many I knew I would be answering all next period, but for once I didn't care; and that smile stayed on my face all period. Finally after telling Christina every single detail I could remember she told me I had to come over to her house Friday before the party so she could do my hair/makeup and dress me. After several unconvincing arguments on my part I finally agreed to be her Barbie doll.

**Four POV **

I stood there and watched her walk off after Christina with a smile that could stop traffic, and all I could think was "God, she's beautiful." After lunch the day dragged on for what seemed like forever, and I just couldn't wait to see her again. Zeke tried to interrogate me about what happened at lunch but when I didn't offer up any information he changed the subject. Finally when the final bell rang I could not get out of class fast enough, I just had to see her one more time before going home. I looked around the hallways but I couldn't see her blonde hair anywhere. Finally I decided that she probably had already left with Christina, so I started back towards my locker to get my things before going home. When I rounded the corner to my locked I stopped dead in my tracks. There she was, leaning up against my locker with her headphones in. I grinned and started walking toward her. She looked over and saw me then pulled out her headphones.

"It's about time you showed up," she said once I got close enough to hear her "I've been waiting here forever."

I laughed "Sorry I had to get some notes from Zeke." I didn't want to tell her that I was out looking for her because that was too embarrassing for me to admit to her.

She gave me a playful glare "Don't lie Four," she smiled "I was just talking to Zeke and Christina on my way here. You were looking for me weren't you?" she nudged my shoulder

As soon as I felt the heat radiate from my cheeks I wish I could have taken it back.

"Oh. My. Gosh." She looked me in the eyes "You were weren't you?" She took a step closer so we were almost touching "That's sweet."

I couldn't take it anymore the electricity between us was too much, I let my instincts take over and I leaned down and softly planted my lips on hers. After a couple seconds I pulled back to analyze her reaction to make sure I didn't cross the line. She smiled and stood on her tip toes and we kissed again but this time with more passion, after about a minute she pulled away.

"Bye, Four" She said "See you tomorrow." She started to walk away and I could let her call me Four anymore it just didn't seem right.

"Wait, Tris!" I called after her, and she spun around. "Call me Tobias."

"Tobias" she said "I like that." Then she smiled one last time; turned around and headed for the parking lot. I stood there and watched her until she was out of sight. Then I walked off in the opposite direction toward my apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Party

**Tris POV**

It has been exactly three days since Four…I mean Tobias and I kissed by the lockers at school. I'm still getting used to calling him by his name. When I got home that afternoon it was all I could think about. The feeling of his lips on mine and way his hands cradled my neck…everything just felt so right. We managed to make it all week without our friends knowing that we kissed, I even somehow managed to keep most of the details from Christina. At this point they just thought that we liked each other, and that was okay with us. The first half of the day flew by. All everyone talked about at lunch was the party at Zeke's tonight, and how awesome it is going to be. Christina asked if I still planned on coming over after school to get ready and I said yes. Tobias sat next to me today like he has been all week. While everyone is so preoccupied with the party details he reached under the table and grabbed my hand. I looked at him and he brought a finger to his lips making a sign for me to be quiet, but I couldn't help it and I let out a giggle. As if on cue everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"What's so funny?" Asked Will

"I…umm…" was all I managed to get out before Tobias swooped in to save me.

"We were just talking about how funny it was that Zeke is so obsessed with his party tonight." He explained.

Everyone seemed to accept that answer and went about their previous conversations. I looked at Tobias and mouthed "Thank You." He just winked at me. After School got out I headed to Christina's so she could get me "ready" for this party.

"Okay, so tell your parents that you're spending the night here tonight because Zeke invited all of us to stay the night!" Christina practically glowed form excitement

"Okay be right back" I told her and I stepped into another room to call my parents. After I got off the phone with her I made my way back into Christina's bedroom where I found three different dresses laying on her bed. "She said that was fine..what's all this?" I ask.

"Your options obviously" She replied "But we will probably end up playing Dauntless or Candor and you'll want to wear layers."

I finally settled on a pair of spandex, under my tights, with a tank top, then a dark blue tight dress and a black lace camisole over the top. After Christina was finished with my hair and Make-up. We left her house and arrive at Zeke's shortly after everyone else.

**Tobias/Four POV **

I was in the corner of the room getting a drink and talking to Zeke when she walked in with Christina. I glanced over and caught her eyes. She looked amazing in the dress that hugged the perfect shape of her body. Her hair lay slightly above her shoulders in beautiful ringlets and her eye shadow perfectly accentuated her eyes and made them an unbelievable shade that couldn't even be described.

"Excuse me" I told Zeke as I walked across the room to meet Tris. "Wow." I say when I get to her "You. Look. Amazing." I can see her blush. I look at Christina and she excuses herself to go talk to Will.

"Hey everyone!" I hear Zeke yell. "It's time to play Dauntless or Candor.

Everyone gathers in a circle to begin playing. Zeke insists on going first since it's "his house." So everyone just humors him. "Will" He says "Dauntless or Candor" Will thinks for a moment before replying with "Candor" Zeke thinks for a minute then says "Wed, Bed, Dead out of Shauna, Christina and Tris" I automatically feel my back stiffen at the thought of her with another guy. Will replies "Wed Christina, Bed Tris and Dead Shauna" This makes me clench my jaw. Tris rest her hand on my back and I slowly begin to calm down. "Okay, my turn" Will says. "Uri Dauntless or Candor?" Uri immediately shouts "Dauntless, I ain't no pansycake!" Tris looks at me with a questioning look. "I'll explain it later" I whisper to her. She gives me an understanding nod. "I dare you to run naked down the street and scream at the top of your lungs" Will says. The next thing I knew Uri was stripping down and out the door, then you could hear this girly screams and everyone burst out laughing. After a couple more rounds Tris was asked what her most embarrassing fear was and she took off her lace camisole. And finally it was my turn. "Four, Dauntless or Candor" Christina asks "Dauntless" I say. She gives me a slight grin then says "I dare you to ask out your crush." I look at Tris and she gives me an approving nod, knowing what I'm about to do. I look at Christina and I reply "That's kind of hard to do when you already have a girlfriend." Everyone's eyes are now glued on Tris and their mouths were hanging wide open. "Okay, fine" Christina says, "Then either take off an article of clothing or kiss your girlfriend." I look at Christina and shrug, "Fine by me" I turn to Tris and I grab her face and I put my lips against hers and the whole world begins to melt away. This is the first passionate kiss we have shared in three days since the lockers and man does it feel amazing. I almost forgot where we were until Zeke clears his throat and I reluctantly pull away. "Okay" Zeke says a little uncomfortable. "Time for bed." Zeke and Shauna sleep in his room, Uri and Marlene sleep on the couch, Christina and Will sleep on an air mattress on the floor, Tris and I sleep in the guest room and Al just decides to go home. As soon as Tris' head hits the pillow she is virtually asleep, I could see how tired she was when we were playing Dauntless and Candor. I laugh under my breath. "Goodnight" I murmur into Tris' ear but she's already asleep. I lay down and think to myself, "What a perfect ending to a perfect night."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Official

**Tris POV**

So, it was official. Tobias and I were an official couple and I'm so glad that everyone knows it. It sucked last week seeing all the girls falling over him, it helped that he showed no interest but it still bothered me. But, now everyone knows he's mine and I'm his. I'm walking down the hallway with Christina when I spot Tobias waiting for me by our lockers. "See you at lunch?" I ask Christina. She gives me a confusing look before following my eyes and spotting Tobias she gives me a smile and nods then runs off down the hall to catch up to Will. "They need to just date all ready" I say to myself before heading off in the direction of the lockers. As soon as I'm close enough Tobias grabs me by my wrists and pulls me in for a kiss. "Well that's certainly a good way to start my day" I say ha he pulls away.

"I thought so too, babe." He replies choking out the last word. Pet names wasn't really or thing and that was fine with me, so it kind of surprised me to hear that word come ot of his mouth.

"Babe?" I ask him with an amused expression

"I thought I'd try it out" he says shrugging "and I hate it."

This makes me laugh and I don't even bother to try to conceal the natural blush that always seems to fill my cheeks when I'm around him. As we approach my classroom I remember my Mom told me to invite him over for dinner tonight. She said her and my Dad needed to make sure he's "okay for me", whatever that means. As he kisses my forehead and begins to walk away I stop him. "My Mom wanted me to invite you over for dinner tonight." I say casually like it's an everyday thing. He doesn't give it a second thought before he answers "I'd love to." The warning bell rings and he plants another kiss this time on my cheek and walks off toward his class. God, I hope this dinner isn't a disaster tonight, I don't know what I would do if I lost him. I quickly push the thought out of my head, walk into class, and sit next to Christina.

_****PAGE BREAK****_

**Tobias/Four POV **

As I approach the door to Tris' house I have to stop and take in a couple deep breathes before I can bring myself to walk the rest of the way to her door. I raise my hand to knock and the door flies open. To my surprise it wasn't Tris that answered the door, but her Dad…Andrew Prior. I knew who he was but I didn't piece together the relationship until I saw him. Tris only resembled him in her personality, strong and capable. I couldn't believe that I hadn't even thought about the possiblitly of him being her dad. "You must be Four" he says with a stern voice. I look at him and my mouth goes dry. I eventually am able to choke out a sentence. "Umm, Four's actually a nickname, you can call me Tobias if you prefer."

"Yes, I would actually." He replies with a surprised expression, like he hadn't expected me to actually tell him my real name.

It was then that Tris walked past the door in a pair of black skinny jeans, a simple white tight fitted top with studs on the shoulders and a pair of black combat boots. Her hair was piled on top of her head the same way it was when we met, and she looked magnificent; even in simple attire. She stepped out onto the porch where her Dad and I were talking. She looked at both of us and must have noticed the tension in my eyes.

"Uh, hey Dad, I think I heard Mom calling for you." She said in a tone telling him to go away.

"Okay, I get it, but dinners almost ready so come in soon." He said looking directly at me as if giving me a warning glance, and my eyes quickly shoot down to the ground.

"I'm so sorry" Tris says to me "I knew this was a bad idea." She sighs

I jump to the thing I have been thinking about since her Dad talked to me. "Why did you tell them my name was Four?" I ask her with questioning eyes.

"I. You told me not to tell anyone and I didn't know if that included my parents or not. Was that wrong?" She begins to chew on her bottom lip, which I have concluded is her nervous tendency.

"No, that's fine, it just made things a little…awkward between your Dad and I." I say rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. Just then the unmistakable sound of a mature women's voice calls that its dinner time. "That must be Tris' Mom" I think to myself. I slip my hand into Tris' and interlock our fingers and they fit together like they were made for each other. As we sat down at the table you could definitely see the resemblance between Tris and her Mom. They had the same blonde hair, body shape and the same unmistakable blue-grey eyes that drive me crazy. After a very inquisitive dinner I offered to help clean up but Tris' Mom Natalie refused to let me she said "You are the guest, and guests don't clean, that's the host's job." Then she smiled a little and walked into the kitchen with an arm full of plates. Finally after a little more polite conversation I decided that now was as good a time as any to excuse myself and head home to an empty apartment. "Well, thank you all so much for dinner but it getting late, so I better start home."

"Alright" Andrew replied. "It was nice to meet you."

"And you as well." I say in my most polite tone of voice. I start out the door, just as I get to my car I hear foot steps behind me. I turn thinking I will see Tris but I'm surprised when I find myself standing face to face with her brother Caleb. He was about my height and more closely resembled Andrew with his dark brown hair and green eyes.

"What's up Caleb?" I ask puzzled as to why he followed me out to my car.

"I'm watching you" he replied "You better not break her heart, I cannot watch her go through that again."

My back tenses at the last word. "Again?" Is all I can manage to say.

Caleb's eyes soften a little, as if he is taking pity on me, which makes me even more nervous.

"Just don't hurt her" he says. Then a little more harshly "Or you WILL be sorry. Putting emphasis on will, the he turned around and headed back into the house. The whole way home all I kept thinking about was how Caleb had said "Again." Of course I didn't think that I would have been her only boyfriend, she's too pretty for that, but I didn't think that she would have had her hear broken before. I lay down and let my thoughts drift me off into sleep, knowing Tris will tell me when she's ready.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Secret

**Tris POV**

"Well" I think as I head up to my room a good thirty minutes after Tobias leaves, "that was a disaster." I flop onto my bed and start to wonder what Caleb was talking to Tobias about. He said that Tobias forgot his keys but when he held them up I immediately knew he was lying. The keys he held up didn't have the blue glass figure hanging from them, and I knew that it was the last thing his mother gave him before she left. They were out there doing something for at least five minutes and I knew Caleb was protective of me but I couldn't think of any threat he could come up with that would scare Tobias away, and that filled me with a sense of relief. I picked up my phone and sent a text to him that read "Hope it wasn't too stressful for you tonight. And thanks for coming over! Oh and what was up with that conversation you and Caleb had, I hope he didn't scare you. See you tomorrow."

**Tobias/Four POV **

I wake up to the sound of Tris' text tone going off. I roll over and grab my phone off my night stand. As I press the home button the bright light blinds me as the screen illuminates. I read the text from Tris and I smile at the fact that she thinks Caleb would be able to scare me off that easily, but I'm filled with a sense of guilt that I know one of the secrets that her brother accidentally let slip. She obviously wasn't ready to tell me otherwise it would have come up. I send her a quick text answering her questions "It was fine, anytime, and he can't scare me away that easily, he just wanted to make sure you weren't going to get hurt." I hit the send button and immediately regret adding in the last part, I just hope that she won't catch on and feel forced to tell me; I want that to be something she wants to do.

**Tris POV **

I feel a smile creep onto my face as I see my screen light up with a text from Tobias. I quickly scan over it before locking my phone again and laying down to go to sleep. I close my eyes and soon after I realize what the conversation between Tobias and Caleb was. "I can't believe he told him!" I mumble. I furiously get out of my bed and make my way almost running to Caleb's room. I burst through the door and flip his light on. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU TELL TOBIAS ABOUT HIM?!" I whisper in a harsh tone at him.

He sits straight up out of bed "Tris what are you talking about?"

Now beyond furious I raise my voice beyond normal volume, "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN THE BEST THING IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW?"

Just as Caleb began to explain himself my parents burst through the door.

"What's going on?" My Dad yells "Is everyone okay?" My Mom says running in the door right after him.

"Oh yeah everything's just fine and dandy, Caleb's just trying to ruin my relationship!" I yell as I stomp out of the room

I go to my room slamming and locking the door behind me. I flop down onto my bed and put my earphones in my ears and let the music drift me into a dreamless sleep. I awake the next morning to banging on my door.

"Tris are you in there?" I hear a frantic voice from outside my door. I glance at my clock and see that it is almost 12:15pm. I was way late for school, it was already lunch. Then I hear the banging again "Tris?!" that's when the voice registers.

"Tobias?" I say getting out of bed. I unlock the door and when he sees me relief floods through his face.

"Oh thank god." He sighs. As he pulls me into a long embrace. "When you weren't at school I came here for lunch and nobody answered and I was worried about you."

I pull away from him and sit on my bed. "Are you okay?" he asks in a questioning voice.

I look up at him and meet his eyes. "Sit down, we need to talk."

**Tobias/Four POV**

"We need to talk" from my experience those are never a good combination of words, especially when they are coming from a woman. But, I know what she wants to talk about, she knows that I know. I walk over and sit next to her on her bed. "What is it Tris." I stare nervously down at my hands as I wait for her to talk.

"Okay," she begins, "I don't know where to start so I'm just going to say it. I know that Caleb told you about Eric."

She already knows, so there would be no point lying to her. "I didn't know his name until now. Caleb told me that you had your heart broken before by someone and he didn't want to see it happen again. That was all he said."

"Oh." Was all she could manage to say. Then after a few minutes "I guess you want to hear the rest of the story then." She choked out over the sound of tears in her voice.

"Hey" I say as I use my hand to guide her face to look at me. "Someday, I would like to hear about this man who was dumb enough to break your heart." She slightly smiles "Then I can thank him, because he made it possible for me to be with you, and Tris, I swear with every ounce of my being that I will never hurt you." She giggled then before I knew what was happening her soft, full lips were on mine; her fingers tangled in my hair, and I kissed her back. It took every ounce of will power I had to pull away from her. Then she looked me straight in the eyes and said something I've been longing to for her to say since I laid eyes on her, I just didn't know it. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Tobias Eaton." I smiled at her and all I could manage to say was "Ditto."

**A/N: Okay, so I have posted 7 chapters now and I need to know if you guys want me to continue on with this story. I still have some ideas but I would love to hear from you all on how I can make it better, since this is my first story. So please leave me some reviews and I will try to incorporate any ideas you may have. Also, please like/follow my story and I will try to update as much as possible should I get enough people wishing for me to continue on with this story. Thank you all so much for the views and I look forward to hearing from you. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Soul Mate

**Tris POV**

I wake up the next morning with a grin so big that it looked as if it was drawn on with permanent marker. It was the only indication that what had happened with Tobias the night before wasn't a dream. But, then again I was known for having realistic dreams. I guess we will see when I get to school. I put my sky blue sundress and a pair of black flats on, then I skip into the bathroom and apply my usual makeup with a little blue eye shadow added. Then finding I still had around twenty five minutes until I had to leave I decided to curl my hair then put in in an casual elaborate up-do to match my sundress. I walk down the spiral stair case and into the kitchen where my mother was cooking eggs on the stove. "Morning Mom." I say grinning as I skip by her to the cupboard where I grab a chocolate chip mint Cliff bar then, to the fridge to grab a water bottle. I find my way back over to the bar and sit on one of the stools.

"Beatrice, you look beautiful!" My Mom exclaims as she scans me up and down "What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" I ask her seriously confused by that last sentence.

"You're all dressed up, and that rarely happens." She replies in a certain tone.

"Can't I just be in a good mood and want to look good Mom?" I reply a little hurt by her comment.

"Of course dear," She looks at the clock "You better be leaving soon or you'll be late."

I didn't have to leave for another few minutes but that was my Mom's way of saying she was done with the conversation. Even so I headed out to my car and made my way to school. When I got there I went straight to my locker and Tobias wasn't there yet. So, I pulled out my IPod and started listening to the music. Leaning my head against the lockers I let the music drowned out the surroundings. I don't know how may minute pass by but I feel someone tap on my shoulder, scaring me I clench my fist and just as it makes its way to the person's face, he catches it. I look to see that it's Tobias, staring at me confused while holding my fist. I quickly pull the headphones from my ears. "Oh. My. God." I say completely embarrassed "I'm so sorry, you scared me. And…"

"Hey" he giggles "Don't worry about it, I just learned to never sneak up on you. I know how powerful your punch is."

I giggle thinking back to the first day that we met, I was so frustrated I punched a locker and dented it. I still don't know why but he thought that was impressive. I just decided to let it be. It was then that I noticed him as he ran his eyes down then back up my body examining me. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless. "What's the matter?" I tease "Cat got your tongue?"

Then he closes his mouth and opens it again this time barely being able to complete a sentence. "You…umm..nice." He says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

I giggle at his insecurity. Just as Christina and Will walk up. Christina looks at Tobias confused until she looks at me. "Whoa. Tris you look so good! I'm totally rubbing off on you."

I roll my eyes at her "What is everyone's deal with my outfit today? Am I not allowed to just be in a good mood and decide to look good?" Christina just laughs at me, and Tobias leans to whisper in my ear "You always look good." I instantly blush and when Christin notices she excuses herself and Will follow behind her.

I look at Tobias "What's up with them? They've been really close lately? OMG do you think they started dating?" I ask gleaming.

"I don't know" he says dismissingly "Where were you yesterday? I was worried when you didn't come to school, I tried to call you but your Mom answered and said you weren't feeling good."

My stomach immediately launched into my throat and my heart began to race. "Umm, yeah Caleb and I had a fight and I just wasn't up to facing anyone, so I just stayed home."

"I'm, sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" he asks sincerely.

"No, that's okay. We better got to class before we're late." I reply.

As I'm sitting in class I keep thinking about how I could have made up that intimate scene with Tobias on my bed. I could see the teacher at the front of the classroom teaching us about genetics with the Punnent Square drawn on the bored but nothing he is saying is making its way into my long term memory storage. I was too devastated to even think about what percent of offspring would present with a recessive gene if it was only present in the mother with the also dominant gene. If I thought being alone with my thoughts was torture, when the bell rang for lunch I was filled with a sense of dread. I was almost positive that it had been a real moment. Tobias had told me he was falling in love with me, only he hadn't it was all part of my dream, and that devastated me for some reason.

**Tobias/Four POV **

I can't stop thinking about Tris. When I woke up this morning I was so happy to see her and that look in her eyes that I saw yesterday after I snuck into her house and told her I was falling in love with her. But, instead I saw something that looked like regret or disappointment. I don't understand. We were so happy last night, and it kills me to think that she is regretting what she had said to me. Because, every word that I said to her last night was true and came from my heart. I had never opened up to anyone as much as I have with Tris, and to see her look like that broke something inside me. I was trying to be subtle about last night in front of Christina and Will because I didn't want them to know about our moment yet, I just wanted to cherish it for a while with her, but instead I got regret. The bell rang for lunch and I didn't know if I could handle seeing her right now without asking her why she said those things to me if she didn't mean them. So, instead of going to the cafeteria I head to my secret spot by the stream. I walk through the small patch of forest to get there, mumbling to myself, I stop dead in my tracks when I see her leaning up against a tree. I decide that now's as good a time as any to talk, I clear my voice and her head whips around. She's staring at me with wide eyes full of tears.

"Tobias!" She exclaims "What are you doing here?" She says shocked wiping the tears from her eyes.

**A/N: Okay, so I didn't get any reviews from you guys so I guess I am going to go on with my story. Thank you to those of you who are reading this. It means a lot to me that you guys are continuously reading. I'm going to try to update with a new chapter every Friday maybe Thursday, depending on my work schedule. However, I WILL update at least once a week. Please continue to read this. The cliff hanger will end next week so follow, favorite to be sure you will receive your answers. Also, leave a review and let me know what you would like to see me include. Goodbye, until next week. **

**~Abbie**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Miscommunication

**Tris POV**

I don't understand why he's here. How did he find me? I guess that's a question that I need to ask him. I open my mouth to ask just that but before I can even ask my question, he gets his out first. "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This is my secret spot how did you find it?" The questions just came pouring out of his mouth and they didn't stop. "And why are you crying? Tris are you okay? Are you hurt?" His last question makes me literally laugh out loud. He looks at me with a confused expression.

"Am I hurt?" I laugh a little. I can't believe he just asked me that. "Are you kidding me how can you even ask me that after…" But before I finish my sentence I remember that everything I thought was true was just a dream and I shouldn't be blaming him for anything.

"Because of what Tris?" He interrupts my thought process with a somber look on his face, indicating that he also is hurt.

I look at him and my heart stops, the look on his face made me feel horrible for yelling at him, it wasn't his fault i was in love with him. Okay...yes it was but it definitely wasn't his fault that i had dreamt up a whole scene in my head. "Tobias are you...hurt?"

**Tobias/Four POV**

I sigh a run my fingers through my hair, How can she ask me that? of course I'm hurt. She basically ignored the fact that I had told her I was falling in love with her, then she regretted telling me the same thing.I just don't understand how she can stand there and act like everything's fine. "You want the truth?" I ask her with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Of course." She replies with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I just…" I sigh, I guess now's as good a time as any to get this off my chest. "I just don't understand how you can regret the conversation we had, I thought that you had meant what you said, I saw it in your eyes. But, then earlier when I asked you about yesterday, I was trying to code what had happened between us in front of Christina you looked like you regretted everything about yesterday and it hurt to think that you didn't mean a word of it." Her breath hitched at my last sentence and she dropped to the ground. "Tris! Are you okay?"

"It..was..real." She stammered through short quick breaths.

"What? Tris, what are you talking about?" I ask really confused.

"I thought that it was real, but I've been know for my realistic dreams, then when I got to school and you said you hadn't seen me yesterday, I..I thought that I had dreamt it and...well that hurt me Tobias, because I meant every single last word that I said to you yesterday, and it killed me to think that I was just having another episode."

I held my breath. I was so glad that she meant what she said, because there was nothing in the world like the feeling I got knowing that Tris and I could be so compatible, because she truly is one of a kind. But there was one word that kept repeating in my mind. What did she mean by episode? "Tris, what do you mean by episode?"

**Tris POV**

I had gotten so caught up in my words and let my emotions get the best of me and had accidentally let the worst possible thing that I could have ever let slip, slip. Why do I always have to mess everything up. I place my head in my hands and crouch over. "Tobias, there's still somethings you don't know about me, and i probably should have told you a long time ago, but after I tell you, you'll probably want to break-up with me."

"Tris," He begins "There is nothing in the world you could tell me that would make me want to leave you. I love you remember. Whatever it is you can tell me. I want to know everything about you, your strengths and weaknesses, all of it. The good and even the bad. I want you to trust me enough to want to tell me all of that."

"I do, and I want to tell you all of it but..I don't think that I could handle it if you hated me, which after I tell you what this secret is, is a possibility." I can't hold it back anymore and I burst into tears.

He pulls me into a warm embrace. "Tris, I could NEVER hate you, ever. I don't care what it is. Please just tell me so I can help you"

I am uncontrollably crying when the bell rings, for what period I have no clue, I don't know how long Tobias and I have been out here. He looks at his phone to check the time, then look at me and says "It's last period. I have a Spanish test I have to go. Want me to walk you to class?"

"No, I think I'm just going to go home. My parents are going out tonight and they won't be back until late, if you still want to talk about this" I say gesturing to us and the conversation we were just having. "Then you can come over around 7, that way if you wanna leave you can at any time, I think it's time you knew the truth."

He looks at me and slightly smiles "I'll be there, and I won't wanna leave."

"You don't know that." I interrupt him.

"Yes, I do. I'm not easily scared off." He grabs my hand. "But, I have to go to Spanish. I"ll see you tonight."

"Okay, Have fun." I practically whisper.

He leans in close to my ear. "I love you Beatrice Prior."

I smile a bit at the way he uses my full name. "I love you too Tobias Eaton."

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated every week like I said I was going to. I know I missed last week but I had some personal issues and couldn't post. I am really sorry and I hope you continue to read my story. So, here is chapter 9. I will be posting more chapters and I will try to post next week but I cannot promise anything because I don't know if anything's going to come up, so I tried not to leave it with as big of a cliff hanger as before, but what's a story without a little drama. :D **

**Later,**

**Abbie**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tobias

**Tobias POV**

When I got to Spanish class and my teacher handed out the test, I couldn't focus. All I could think about was Tris. I should have just taken her home. She was in no condition to drive home. Especially with the storm that's started brewing outside. Leaving her to take this test was pointless. I can't concentrate on it. I focus as much as possible on the test just waiting for the bell to tell me that my day was finally over. When the bell rang I walked to my newly purchased motorcycle and ride to my apartment. When I park in my usual spot I get out my keys , unlock the door and make my way into my empty apartment. I turn on the lights, and send my fist flying at the man that was sitting on my couch. As my fist connected with his jaw I realized who it was and hit him again in the ear for good measure.

"GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled "How in the hell did you get in here?" I growl at him.

"Now Tobias, is that anyway to greet to your father?" He asks standing up off the couch cradling his jaw.

Ignoring his question I ask again "How in the hell did you get into my apartment?"

"There's a key under the rock in the planter, I had another one made and put there when I bought the apartment." He says matter-of-factly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I scream "THAT WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL! IT WAS YOU BUY ME THIS APARTMENT SO I CAN STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM YOU AND I WON'T TELL PEOPLE ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO US SO YOU CAN KEEP YOUR PRECIOUS LEADERSHIP JOB!"

"Tobias, I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be, but I miss you son. You don't return any of my calls…"

I cut him off "Well if I wanted to talk to you I would have answered. Now get the hell out of my apartment and my life Marcus."

His head dropped to the floor, realization that I truly hated him had finally set in. He started toward the door. "Marcus." As I say his name he turns around, hope glistened in his eyes. I knew what I was about to say would destroy him, but I didn't care. He deserved everything that came to him. "I am not your son anymore. You lost the right to call me that when you came home that night."

He looked crushed. "You really do blame me for her death don't you? Your mothers."

Fury began to boil inside me. "How can it not be? If you hadn't been so damn drunk that night as to hit me then she wouldn't of had to bring me to the hospital and she never would have been behind the wheel of that car! You killed her! You killed my mother! And that's not forgivable"

He made his way to the door gripping the handle and pulling it open before turning around to look me in the eyes "Tobias, I really am sorry. I used to drink a lot but I haven't in…"

I didn't even care what he had to say at that point "Marcus" I cut him off "I really don't give a damn. Get out of my apartment." With that he nodded, turned around and left shutting the door behind him. After I was sure he was gone I went to the planter outside my door and sure enough, there was the key, underneath the rock. I grabbed it, throwing it away as I walked past the garbage in the kitchen. I didn't feel like cooking after the whole scene with Marcus that just went down in my living room, so I just made a frozen dinner and called it good. I sat down on the couch flipping through channels, and I soon found myself drifting into sleep. I dreamt about that night and how Marcus came home in a drunken rage over some rumor he had heard while taking shots of what smelt like Jack Daniels on his breath. He stormed through the house ripping things apart looking for something...or someone. Then, I saw 6 year old me huddled behind my mother's legs in the kitchen. Marcus came stomping into the kitchen with his hands balled into fists at his sided. "Where the hell is he Evelyn?"

"I don't know Marcus, he was upstairs playing last time I saw him. Why don't you get some water then go sit on the couch and calm down." She said as calmly as she could manage.

He growled "Fine, but I want to talk to him as soon as you see him." Just then I lost my balance from trying to lean as far away from Marcus as possible, and hit the cabinet with my elbow. Marcus' eyes shot straight to mine. His eyes locked on mine and in one swift movement he reached around my moms legs and grabbed me by my shirt. Once he had a good grip on me he looked to my mom, who had terror written all over her face. Before I knew what was happening the back of his hand connected with her cheek and she flew backward landing with her hand on the hot burner on the stove. She screamed in pain. "You know better than to lie to me woman!" He spit through his teeth. I struggled in his grip trying to get to my mom who had her singed skin under the faucet letting the cool water run over it, trying to dull the pain. "And where do you think you are going? We need to talk." He said with a wicked grin stretching from ear to ear. He pulled me into the living room and tied me to the rocking chair with his belt. He began "So Tobias, there was a guy talking to me at the bar tonight and he told me something about you. Do you know what he said?" He said more irritated. I shook my head no. "DON'T LIE TO ME BOY!" He screamed at me as his fist connected with the side of my head and darkness filled me eyes. I sat up in a panic. Sweat was pouring from my body and my pillow was soaked. "It was just a dream" I say out loud trying to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths and looked over at the clock. The numbers read 7:45. "CRAP!" I exclaim. I jump out of bed grabbing my keys and wallet. I check my phone and there was nothing from Tris, just a text from Zeke saying that he knew of a party this weekend. I jumped on my bike revving the engine before peeling out of the parking lot. I finally pulled up to Tris' house around 8. I hope she wasn't mad at me. I ran to her door and knocked. A look of a mixture of relief and dread filled her face, but only for a few seconds. "Come in she says. You're late."

I walk into her house "I know, I'm sorry, it's a long story."

"It's okay" she sighs. "I've just been figuring out exactly what to say to you. Come on, let's go up to my room." We make our way up the stairs. Once we are in her bedroom, which I have noticed is slowly beginning to look lived in, we sit on her bed. She makes herself comfortable, then she sighs and begins.

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 10. I would really like some feedback so give me some reviews, favorite and follow my story, and don't forget to tell your friends! I will post the new chapter next week if not sooner so dont forget to follow for notifications of new posts! Thank you all for reading! **

**Later,**

**Abbie**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Mental Instability

**Tris POV**

As we sit on my bed I keep thinking about how this conversation will end. Will he actually stay with me like he says he will. Or will he be just like all the others and run from me. I want to believe that he is different and I have a feeling that he may be, and that feeling is what gives me a sense of hope that he actually may be the one. There is just something about him. This is it, there's no going back once I tell him what I'm about to say. I have to make sure he wants t o know this because it's not something he can unknow. "Tobias, are you sure that you want to know. Because once you do…" I pause "It's...it's not something you can unknow."

He looks deep into my eyes as if he's searching for my soul. "Tris, there is absolutely nothing you can tell me that will drive me away. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you, all of you and I want to know everything there is to know about you."

I begin to cry and I lean in a kiss him deeply and passionately like it's the last time, because even through his reassuring words, it very well may be." I pull back and take a deep breath. "Okay." And I start from the beginning. "When I was 7 years old I had my first crush on Zac Efron. I was so completely obsessed with him and the High School Musical cast that I would frequently wake up telling my mom all these crazy stories. She would just smile at me and laugh because to her it was just a harmless celebrity crush. A few weeks later my dreams became more and more vivid, as if I had actually experienced them. I started telling everyone that I had met Zac Efron and that as soon as I was old enough he was going to marry me. Of course nobody believed me, until I showed them the real diamond ring that he had 'given me.' My mom didn't even know where I had gotten it and I was convinced that it was from Zac. So she brought me to the hospital and they ran dozens and dozens of tests. It wasn't even until my 12th doctor caught something in my blood work that all the others have missed." I took a deep breath and glanced over at Tobias. He was sitting frozen solid, with his eyes glued to his lap. "You okay?" I asked him placing a hand on his shoulder. His eyes then slowly lifted until they were looking into mine full of tears. "I'm fine" he said "You can continue." I nodded my head and picked up from where I left off. "So, like I said the 12th doctor had caught something in my blood that all the others had missed. By the time I was 10 I was diagnosed with a mild case of Schizoaffective disorder. Schizoaffective disorder is a mental condition that causes both a loss of contact with reality (psychosis) and mood problems. That's the real reason that we move everywhere. It's not because my dad is in government work. It's because my mother is embarrassed by me. She hates that she has to be associated with someone who has such an embarrassing disease. Every time I have an incident we move rather than 'suffer through the embarrassment.' We lived in my last town for Three years, which is the longest I went without an incident... until I met Eric. I freaked him out. I had dreamt that we had had sex the night before and started telling my best friend and people had overheard and then it got around the school and he was furious. It was never a good relationship in the first place. He sometimes got violent, but he was the only guy that I ever thought truly loved me...until now. And I'm not trying to blame you for any of this, but Tobias I thought I had an episode because of how perfect you are. And now that I know I didn't it makes me even more scared. Scared that I might lose you after telling you everything that's wrong with me; Scared that I can possibly fall in love with you even more; and finally I'm scared that now that you know my most horrifying secret, you don't love me anymore. Because after all, who could ever actually love someone who can't tell her dreams from reality." I look over at him and he's just staring at me with a blank expression on his face with what looked like fury behind his eyes. I wait for a while, tears streaming down my face until I can't take the silence anymore. "Say something, please." I whisper.

He looks at me and a slight smile crosses his lips. He reaches up and wipes a tear from my cheek. "Tris, how can I show you that you're not going to lose me? Why, don't you believe me? I've done everything I can to show you how deeply my love runs for you. I don't care if you have Schizoaffect… however the hell you say it."

I giggle a little, which is something I've never done when talking about this subject, and correct him "Schizoaffective disorder"

He looks at me and smiles "Yeah that. We all have secrets Tris, that doesn't make you unlovable especially to me."

The assurance in his voice makes all my worry and doubt melt away. He really truly loves me, and that's something that I have never felt before. "Tobias Eaton" I say. He looks at me "I think you might be the most amazing man I've ever met." Before I can finish my sentence tears of happiness begin to pour out of my tear ducts. He wraps his arms around me and we lay on my bed until I drift off into a dreamless sleep.

**Tobias/Four POV**

After I feel Tris' breathing even out I slip my arm out from under her and make sure the blankets are tucked securely around her so she won't wake from the cold. Tris thought her secret would make me want to leave her and I know that feeling, it's the same one I get every time I think about telling her mine. I don't want her pity, or anyones. That's why I use my nickname. When Tris was telling me about her story one point she made kept popping into my head. She said that her ex-boyfriend Eric was violent. I know from first hand experience what that's like and that makes me more hopeful she will understand, but it also engulfs me in rage to think someone would purposefully harm her like that. Before I even think about what I'm about to do, I sneak out Tris' window and head to my bike starting it and ripping to the freeway and head to Tris' old town.

**A/N:** **Thank you to everyone who has favorited/followed my story and my account. Also, thank you to those of you who have commented. I'm going to continue on with this story because everytime I post I seem to get more positive comments that people want me to update. I'm planning on updating again next friday but I may post earlier or later depending on if I'm able to finish between my two jobs and moving. So be sure to follow my story if you haven't yet so you will get updates. **

**Later,**

**Abbie**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chicago**

**Tobias/Four POV**

As I turn off the freeway and into a town called Chicago I stop at the closest gas station and fill my tank back up and buy some water to try to calm myself a little but before I do something I will regret. But nothing seemed to be working. All I can think about is what Tris had to go through and how much I understood her situation. I wanted to protect her from anything, including her past. Why can't I just leave well enough alone? I sit at the gas station for over half an hour trying to talk myself out of what I'm about to do, but I keep drawing the same conclusion. I may be overly protective of Tris, but this is a new area for me and I'm just winging it as I go. I hop on my bike and when the song "Rock you like a Hurricane" comes through my pandora, it just amps me up and gets my blood pumping even more than usual when I'm speeding through a town on my bike. When I reach the house I'm looking or nearly twenty minutes later I flip down my kickstand and head toward the door with purpose. I knock once on the door and no answer. Then again, with no answer. Finally after the fourth time I'm running out of patience. I begin to pound on the door, not caring that it is almost 3:30 am. When a guy of medium build and blonde hair that had some brown lowlights worked in that clearly weren't natural answers the door he is wearing a plain white tee and basketball shorts. I take one look at him and I know who he is, but I ask anyway "Are you Eric?" He looks at me and crosses his arms across his chest and cocks his hip to the side. "Yeah. Who the hell are you?"

I can't help but to smirk at him "My name's Four" Before I can finish what I was bout to say he starts to giggle "Like the number after Three?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem?"

"No man, good for you. But am I supposed to know you?"

I look into his eyes "No, I'm Tris' boyfriend."

His smile disappeared and his eyes began to fill with fury "Oh yeah?" He licks his lips and shakes his head. "Good luck with that crazy bitch."

Damnit and I was doing so well too I think to myself. I grab his shirt with both my hands and throw him out of the house and onto his front lawn.

He immediately jumps up into fight position, he was no ammeture. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

I snarl at him "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" I can handle people saying things about me, but I will not put up with people talking about Tris that way.

He looks amused "Man, if you knew half the things I knew about her…"

I cut him off "I already know everything. About you and her…..her medical condition."

He gulps "She...she told you everything….."

He looks nervous which means what Tris said about him being violent is true. At that moment I knew why I needed to come here and confront him. I was hoping to god that it wasn't true, but here he is staring me in the face, and he...he hit her. I realize my eyes are staring a hole through his head. Then quickly I take two steps forward and I punch him square in the jaw.

He falls to the ground holding his jaw. "Okay, I deserved that."

At that point I don't care if he's feeling pain all I care about is what he put Tris through. I lean over him. "How many times." I don't think I have to explain further than that. And by the look on his face he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Just one time in the parking lot after school when she told everyone that rumor. You have to understand that I had anger issues and that just set me off."

He's trying to make me feel sorry for him? "You know, Eric" I spit out his name as if it were venom in my mouth "Some people had a lot more to worry about during their childhood than some stupid rumor circulating around their High School."

He looks up at me and judging by the way his body instantly tensed, I had hit a nerve. "Don't make me the bad guy in the situation SHE created, she was the one who fucked up my life!"

I grab his shirt once more and yank him up, "Actually, you were just as wrong in that situation and I will defend her if I want to because I love her and nobody ESPECIALLY scum like you will talk about her that way." I let go of his shirt and he eases back smoothing down the wrinkles I created. "Besides I wasn't even referring to that situation when I made that statement."

He laughs as though he had just put two and two together. "Everything makes sense now" he says matter-of-factly."

Now I was confused. "What?"

He looks at me, an amused expression on his face. "Well, you see I was trying to figure out how you could possibly love her, but now it makes sense. The only person who could possibly love someone like her, would be someone equally fucked up."

I can feel my face burning red. I'm trying so hard to hold it together. Do it for Tris, I tell myself over and over again. "So what is it?" He continues "Daddy issues?"

At that point I can't hold it together anymore. In an instant I'm on top of him, punching him wherever he will let me. In the jaw, chest, shoulder, and finally one blow to the side of the head and he's unconscious. I get off him and pace the yard. What did I just do? I run and jump onto my bike. I pull off his street and onto the highway on my way back to the freeway when suddenly everything goes black.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I didn't update on Friday! I've been super busy getting ready for school. I'm actually on vacation right now, last weekend before school starts! But I didn't want to leave you guys hanging anymore from the last chapter, so here is a new cliffhanger for y'all. Hope you guys have a good rest of your summer if you haven't already started school and if you have then I hope your school year has started off good! I promise I will update again before/on next sunday! As always don't forget to favorite/follow this story and if you're feeling really adventurous then leave me a review(; If you really like this story then tell your friends about this story and get me some more readers!**

**Later,**

**Abbie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning****: This chapter does contain sensitive material on depression and suicide. Please skip this chapter if you are sensitive in that area. I don't want to upset anyone. Thank you.**

Chapter 13: A Strange Life

**Tobias/Four POV**

The last thing I remembered I was on my way home from Chicago and now I am sitting in a living room that is unfamiliar to me in a suit and tie with my feet propped up on a table. I get up off the couch and make my way through the house. "Hello?" I holler I hear a voice that sounds like a child. "I'm in my room Daddy!" Daddy I think? I walk into a room that is very pink and covered in princesses, sparkles, and tiaras. "Hi, daddy! Wanna play tea party with me?" I'm not really sure what to say she looks so much like Tris it's almost scary. "Uhh, Where's mommy?" She looks at me amused and starts to giggle. "Daddy, she just left remember. She went to go pick up Toby from karate." Apparently this was something I was supposed to know. I look at this little girl who couldn't have been older than five. "Oh yeah, I forgot." I smile at her. She smiles back a huge smile. "Silly Daddy." Then, she goes back to playing tea party with her dolls. I exit her room, closing the door behind me as she instructed and made my way down the rest of the hallway. As I walked I noticed all the framed pictures of the kids hanging on the walls. They were laughing and playing. Then there were some of Christina and Will together. I stop dead in my tracks at a big frame that held multiple photos in it. One of me proposing, and my wedding and what I assumed was the honeymoon. But what alarmed me was that the girl in the photos wasn't Tris. Just as I walk into the master bedroom the front door opens. "Toby come back here!" I hear a woman yell, then the boy "I don't have to listen to you, you're not my mother." I walk around the corner just as the boy does and his head runs into my stomach. "Whoa there buddy." I say, "What's going on here?" He looks from me to the woman then with a serious expression says "Lynn is trying to be mom." Then he runs down the hallway and slams his door. I'm still shocked by how much he looks and talks by me I dont say anything when Lynne walks over and kisses me on the lips. My back goes rigid. She steps back. "What's wrong." I clear my throat and shake my head "Umm, nothing." She looks at me with a somber expression in her eyes "You're thinking about her again aren't you." I don't know who she's talking about but I assume it must be Tris by the way the little girl looks. I'm lost in thought wondering how I ended up marrying Lynn. I'm just about to ask her how all this happened when she says "It wasn't your fault you know. It was her choice. She chose to leave you all." She kisses my cheek and makes her way down the hallway to what I'm assuming is Toby's room. What did she mean about "It was her choice to leave us?" Did I marry Tris and she just abandoned me and our children? What was Lynn talking about? I had to find out. "Umm hey Lynn" She calls back to me "Yeah babe!" I wince at the nickname. I have always hated terms of endearment. "I'm going to head out for a few do you need anything?" She calls back. "Yeah! Do you wanna pick up some dinner?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon" I barely finish my sentence before I close the door. I run out to the car and open the door and get in, in one fluid movement. I start the car and start driving. I don't know where I'm going, all I know is that I need to figure out my life. I pull into a gas station and turn off my car. I can't just drive aimlessly around town with no destination that's not going to help me find out anything. So I begin to dig through the car. Starting with the center console and then the glove box before reaching into my pockets and finding my wallet. I open it up and find a card for a therapist. I immediately call the number on the card. A woman on the other line answers "Hello, Amar's therapy, how can I help you?"

"Yes, Hi. My name is Tobias Eaton and I was wondering if I can come and talk to Amar anytime tonight."

She answers quicky as if she already knew exactly what to say. "Of course. Amar has intructed me that if you were to call then I should get you in immediately. You can come in now if that works for you."

"That's perfect, thank you." I hang up the phone and head to the address on the card. When I get there I put the car in park and run up the steps to his office. Amar is waiting in the lobby before I'm even in the door. I walk over to him and shake his hand "Thanks for seeing me on such short notice." he smiles at me "I told you I would be waiting when you decided to come back." I look at him quizzically "What do you mean 'when I decided to come back?' " He starts walking down a long hallway "Nevermind, just follow me." I follow him into a brightly lit room. He instructs me to sit or lay on the couch. I do as he says and sit on the couch and lean my elbows onto my knees while he dims the lights to a comfortable brightness. He sits down in the chair opposite the couch and begins. "So, what's on your mind?" I take a deep breath and try to figure out a non-crazy sounding way to describe my situation, but come up empty so I just tell him the truth. After I am finished telling him every detail leading up to me sitting in this room with him, he takes off his glasses. "Tobias. I know you miss her. And the brain ha ways of blocking out memories that are too painful to process but those kids need you. You can't make any progress if you don't accept the fact that Tris is gone. She's gone Tobias and she's not coming back. NO matter how bad you want her to." I don't understand. She could come back if she wanted to. She could come back to me I would forgive her for leaving us. "What do you mean she can't come back?" I ask him. He takes a long deep breath. "She's dead Tobias." I suddenly find myself frozen to the couch, I can feel the blood drain from my face. "She's what?" I ask. He looks at me confused. "Don't you remember the car crash?" I shake my head no. He sighs "It was almost two years ago. You and her got into a fight. So she took Natalie and Toby." So that's the little girls name I think. Named after her mother. Beautiful. "And she got in the car and left. You got panicked after she had been gone for a few hours so you called her and she said her, Toby and Natalie were going to be sending the night at her parents house but you convinced her to come home. On the way back the road was slippery and had iced over. The car swerved and they hit a tree. The doctors said that Tris had died on impact because she flung herself to the passenger seat to protect Toby and the force onto her head was too much for her to withstand. She sacrificed herself to save Toby." I felt my cheeks getting hot and it was then I realized that I was crying. I thanked Amar and left.

**Amar POV**

After Tobias left I walked to the secretaries desk and handed her the tape to put in his file. As I was walking away she asked me "Why did you lie to him just now. About what happened to Tris?" I just looked at her "Because it's better if he remembers her as his wife that saved his child's life than his wife who committed suicide because she couldn't handle fighting with him anymore."

**A/N:** **So, I know that I've been horrible about updating lately because school just started and I have way more work than I anticipated having. Stupid AP Courses. -_- But I have already written next week's chapter because I didn't know what my schedule was going to be like. So again I'm sorry. But don't forget to follow, favorite and comment on the story. Thank you to all my continual readers and to those who have already favorite, followed and commented. **

**Later,**

**Abbie **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Past, Present and Future**

******Tobias/Four POV**

**I wake up to beeping noises and a smell that is slightly familiar. I slowly open my eyes and move my arm to sit up and an instant pain shoots through it. I look down and realize its in a cast. Blue, my real favorite color. I look over and see Tris sleeping in the cot that has been laid out next to my bed. I smile a little at how adorable she looks when she's sleeping. I lean over and gently brush a strand of hair that has fallen onto her face behind her ear, and she stirs. Her eyes slowly blink to life as she begins to wake up. She looks at me and a wave of relief floods her face. It was only then that I noticed her red puffy eyes. "Tobias!" She leaps over her cot and onto the foot of my bed flinging herself around me. I wince when she hits my (I assume) broken arm. "Oh My GOD! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." She is so flustered she is talking so fast I can barely understand her "It's just that I have been here with yu day and night for the past three days just waiting for you to wake up and I was so scared that you weren't going to…." I stop her. "Woah, Woah. It's okay. It's okay. I'm right here, I'm right here." I pull her into my arms and hold her tight when she starts crying. "Wait, did you say three days?" She pulls away and let's out a breathy laugh. "Yeah, you've been out for three days. The doctors said you were in a coma and they didn't know when you were going to wake up, if you did. You scared me so damn much, you know that! What the hell were you thinking! You could have died! Why were you even in Chicago?!" I just stared at her. "I….I" she looked into my eyes. "You what?" I could see wheels turning in her head and I knew she was bound to figure it out eventually then something behind her eyes clicked. "Oh, Tobias. You didn't." I just looked at her and let my head drop down. "It was stupid. I was just pissed off at him and I wasn't thinking. I just...I couldn't let another goddamned person get away with that shit. I just couldn't take it." She looked at me confused. "What do you mea… Tobias...were you?" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she burst into tears once again. She is always in tears around me. I know that I'm not god for her, and after what I put her through, after what I did going over to Eric's and beating the living shit out of him. I don't deserve her. I need to let her go and I know , I can't I need her. And if I wasn't so damn selfish then I would let her go. But I can't. But, maybe I can. "Tris...please don't cry. Look I'm sorry I didn't want you to ever find out, especially like this." She stops crying as soon as the last sentence leaves my mouth, like it was magic. "You didn't ever want me to find out? Tobias I told you EVERYTHING about me, my life, Eric and you didn't want me to find out about what? The fact that you were abused as a child? Oh yeah because that's so bad compared to my fucked up life. You are the only person I have EVER told about this. EVER! Christina doesn't even know. And do you know why? Because I love you! I love you so much it hurts! And when you love someone you tell them everything. You trust them enough to let them know the most dark and intimate parts of your life. You tell me you love me but you don't want to tell me about your life, or who you are, or who your family is. Do you even know what love is?" All I can think about is how she said she loved me so much it hurt. It hurt. I am constantly hurting her. I need to let her be. I can't keep doing things to hurt her. She wants to know all about my past but I'm not ready to talk about it yet, to anyone. I need to do what's best for her right now, not me. What's that saying "If you love something, set it free." I have to set her free. "I dont know." I answer her.**

**She looks at me with fury in her eyes "What do you mean you don't know.?"**

**"****I mean I. DON'T. KNOW!" I snap. **

**"****Well, if you don't know what love is, how can you love me." She says this time her eyes begging me to reassure her that I love her. And I do I love her more than anyone would have ever thought possible, but I'm bad for her. So I say the words that I know will shatter her heart and it kills me, but it's the only way I know she will leave me. "Maybe I don't." And with those three little words I see her heart shatter into a million pieces behind her eyes. She grabs her jacket and runs through the door into the hallway. As soon as I know she's gone I sob. I sob like I never have before until I'm asleep once again." **

******Tris POV**

******I rush through the door and into the hallway. I just run and run. I have no idea where I'm going, I just need to outrun the words I just heard him say. This has to be a dream. He loves me, I know he does. I've seen it in his eyes. It's all my fault I pushed him. He didn't mean it. I try to convince myself he didn't mean it, but the way he said it; his words sharp as ice. How could he not have ment it. When I cant run any more I slink down against the wall and tuck my head between my knees and cry dry tears. I have cried so much in the last three days that I have no tears left to shed for him. But I still can't help it. My heart feels like it's broke into a million pieces in my chest and my stomach is in my throat. The only thing iI can think about is the quote by William Shakespeare in Romeo and Juliet "Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it." With that I pull myself off the ground and make my way home. **

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So I decided that because I made you guys wait forever for the last chapter like I said I wouldn't that I was going to post Chapter 14 this week also as well as 15 next week and continuing. Also I got some comments that people were confused and where my goal was to let your imagination kind of take over until this chapter was posted I can also understand where you guys are coming from. So, I hope this clears things up for you guys and let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions to where you think my story line should go. I have an idea in progress but I would love to see where you guys want this story to go. If you don't want to comment your ideas please feel free to PM me and I will respond to all of you! As always please follow/favorite this story if you haven't already and share it with your friends I would love to expand on my reader base! **

**XOXO,**

**Abbie**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Heart Break

**Tris POV:**

I wake up the next morning and look in the mirror. I sigh. My face is swollen, my eyes bloodshot and mascara smeared all over my face from crying myself to sleep. I still couldn't believe he said these things to me. And the worst part of it all was, I knew this wasn't an episode. It was real. Tobias Eaton had smashed my heart with a sledgehammer until there was nothing left of it but dust. I crawl back under the blankets and tuck my head under my pillow in an attempt to shut out the world. There was no way in hell I was going to school today, even if it is the last week of the semester. Summers almost here then I can stay in bed forever. I think to myself. A soft knock sounds on my door. I ignore it hoping it will go away, but shortly after I hear my door open. "Beatrice, honey?" My Mom asks in a gentle tone. "You have to get ready for school, or you'll be late."

"I'm not going." I say matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh, yes you are. It's the last week, you have finals, and I let you stay home all last week." My Mom has perfected this tone that sounds gentle enough but has a harsh back tone as if to say "You are going and there is no room for argument." I roll out of bed and look around my finally done and decorated room. It wasn't the typical teenage girl room, I didn't have posters splattered all over my walls or magazines laying everywhere. I had more of a simple elegant look to it. The walls had been painted a meadow green while the decor had all remained black and white. A little simplicity to compensate for my overly complicated life. I walk over to my closet to find something to wear. I choose a pair of faded skinny jeans with a teal v-neck shirt and as always my black combat boots. I bring my items with me to the bathroom and after showering, doing my simple makeup and piling my hair onto my head like most days, I make my way over to my dresser to grab the best friends necklace Christina had given me a while ago. She always got pissed when I didn't wear it. I grab the necklace, but when I look down there is a picture of me and Tobias from when we went out on a double date with Christina and Will. That sure was a fun night, I think to myself. I stared at that picture for a while until I began to feel hot streams down my face. "Bastard." I whisper. Then I make my way into my closet once again and then into the bathroom knowing that I'm going to be late and I didn't care. Because the look on his face is going to be priceless when he sees me. I'm going to make him hurt like he made me hurt.

**Four/Tobias POV:**

I haven't seen her all morning and the truth is that I'm nervous about seeing her. I can't stand the fact that I had to hurt her like that. After I got out of the hospital I went to see Zeke. I thought if anyone would understand why I had to do what I had to do it would be Zeke. But all he did was call me an idiot. He said "That girl was the best thing that ever happened to you, you said it yourself. I just don't understand why you won't allow yourself to be happy." And it was true. I never feel like I am good enough for anything good that's ever happened to me. I didn't feel like I deserved any of the good, until I met her. And Zeke had helped me realize that. So after I was done talking to him on got on my bike and drive straight over to Tris' house. I was about to climb the tree to go knock on her window to try to explain everything. That was until Caleb came home from wherever he'd been. When he saw me I could see the fury light in his eyes from mile away. He practically sprinted toward me. When he finally reach me he said something that I will never, never be able to forget or forgive myself for. He said "She has been crying non-stop since she got home. Whatever the hell you did to her, you broke her. So congratulations, it's official she is completely emotionally shattered. Are you happy now?" I tried to explain to him that I thought I was only doing what was best for her, but he wasn't interested in my apology. "If you ever, go near her again," He said with more anger in his voice then I could have ever imagined possible "I will KILL you. Do you hear me?" Then he stormed into the house. But he was right. I had completely broke her. Just as I was getting ready to beat myself up even more for what I had done to her, she comes walking into the building. She is wearing skintight leather pants, a red tanktop that shows off around two inches of her midriff, full face makeup complete with red lips, ringlet curled hair and knee high black heeled boots. She looked sexy as hell, and completely confident as she walked by me with a crowd of guys following after her. In that minute whatever I had left holding me together shattered. She really didn't care that much about me apparently if she was confident enough to strut by me. Maybe I wasn't trying to protect her. Maybe all along I knew that Tris would be the end of me, and maybe just maybe I was being selfish and doing what I always do everytime I start to feel anything. Shutting down emotionally and withdrawing. It's my coping mechanism. And maybe just maybe attention was hers, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's over and she's over me.

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 15! Any comments on what you want to happen next? Leave a review and let me know and I will try to incorporate it in. Or even if you just have any questions or comments on the chapters or want me to check out your stories PM me and I will get back to you. As always don't forget to favorite & follow. **

**XOXO**

**Abbie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Communication**

**"****_Without communication there is no relationship, Without respect there is no love, and without trust there is no reason to continue." ~Unknown_**

******Tris POV:**

**After school is over I go home and take off the clothes that are restricting my movements and the bobby pins holding my hair in that are digging into my head and finally the makeup that is so thick it's burning my face. I throw on my favorite pair of yoga pants and a baggy sweatshirt then sit in my bed with a box of tissues and a gallon of ice cream and watch "The Notebook." I can't believe he didn't even try to talk to me today. When my movie is almost over I hear Caleb talking to me. I open my eyes and see him just above my face. "Did I fall asleep?" I ask him in a surprised tone, I wasn't even that tired. "yeah," He replies "You've been out for about and hour. Mom told me to wake you, dinner's almost ready." The sound of having to sit around the table with my happy family when I was so miserable didn't sound appeasing to me. "I think I'll just eat in here again tonight." I tell him trying to hide the pain in my voice. "You can't he replies proudly. I eye him suspiciously "Why?" he tries to hide his smirk but I can see it show through. "Because I told Mom and Dad that I thought it would be a good Idea for you to have dinner with us and stop moping around everywhere and they agree. So Dinner with us as a family...or no dinner." I look at him now really irritated. "Fine, I'll starve." Caleb's grin automatically disappears. "Awe, come on Tris, you gotta stop moping around. That guy was a tool anyway. He.." I cut him off. "First of all 'that guy' has a name it Tobias and second of all this isn't some game Caleb. I was in love with him. He was what had been keeping me sane through this move, through school. Did you know that I was failing math until he helped me. He's not just some guy, and he's not a tool either! He was amazing, and now, now he's...he's." I can't even finish my sentence before I am once again in tears bawling my eyes out. Caleb comes in close and hugs me tight and pets my head. "Tris," he begins "There is something that I need to tell you." I look up from his shirt into his eyes which look full of regret. "Caleb?" I whisper "What is it?" He looks down breaking our eye contact. "Promise you won't be mad at me?" I don't understand what he's trying to tell me. "What do you mean?" I ask he doesn't look up. "Just promise." Wanting to know what it is he thinks I will be so mad about I reply "I promise, now Caleb what is it?" He takes a deep breath, sighs then begins. "A few nights after you came home from the hospital all broken up. You were in here bawling your eyes out and I went to get you a strawberry cheesecake blizzard and a movie." I look at him as a suspicious feeling begins to creep into my throat. "I remember." He looks up at me with tears forming in his eyes. "Caleb, it's okay I don't have to know."**

**His voice grows angry at this statement. "No, Tris you need to hear this. I need to stop interfering between you and him, it doesn't matter how big of an asshole I think he is, you obviously love him...so it's irrelevant." I gaze at him. It seems like he's miles away. "Caleb." I gulp "What do you mean by interfer?" He then tells me all about how Tobias came over and wanted to talk to me, but he wouldn't let him in and he told him that he destroyed me, which I suppose at the time it was true. But what really caught my attention was when he had said to leave me alone and not talk to me anymore because it would just make it worse. That makes sense to the way he has been acting avoiding me. I thought that he really was done with me but now everything makes sense! I need to talk to him. And somehow I am so excited to talk to Tobias that I'm not even mad at Caleb. I pull on my converse and kiss Caleb on the cheek. "Thanks Caleb." Then I grab my keys and I'm out the door. I just need to see him. **

******Tobias/Four POV**

**I'm struggling to get my key in the door to unlock the apartment with this girl on my lips. But, it's not like kissing Tris. My lips are numb and I can barely feel anything. Then again that could be from all the Jack Daniels that I drank tonight. I finally get the door open and then the next thing I know we are on my couch. She was on top of me kissing every inch of my face. I had only had sex with one other person and that was Tris, and she looked like the kind of girl who had experience. She had platinum blonde hair. Not like Tris'. She wore a skin tight black cocktail dress and red heels which had not been discarded on my livingroom floor. She was very pretty. I helped her pull my shirt off and as she started to work on my pants I started to stop her. "Wait" I whisper. Just then I heard something drop behind me. I turned to see Tris. 'What in the hell was she doing here' I thought to myself. I looked down to where she was frozen in her spot eyes glued on...on...I couldn't even remember her name. On the floor by Tris' feet was a chocolate cake...my favorite. I look back up to Tris who is now looking at me as if she is trying to use laser eyes to burn a hole through me. "Tris." I begin. **

**"****Don't bother Four." The way she says my name shatters my heart all over again. "I don't want to interrupt your evening with that slut over there." As soon as that word leaves Tris' mouth, whatever her name is starts walking angrily towards Tris saying "Excuse me bitch, what did you just say about me?" As soon as she gets within range of Tris' arm she swings and knocks her out with one punch. "Damn" I whisper. I look back up to see Tris leaving. I grab her arm to try to stop her from leaving but as soon as my fingers touch her arm she suddenly spins around and sends a right hook straight to my eye. "Okay," I say as calmly as I can manage " I guess I deserved that." She looks at me and lets out a sarcastic laugh "YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU DESERVED THAT! YOU DESERVE MORE ACTUALLY!" I look at her and I can feel the shame creeping through my body, like a virus that has entered my bloodstream. "Okay. Tris not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?" She backs up against the door and slides down until she is sitting on the floor. "Honestly, I came over here to talk about getting back together. But, now I'm not so sure. I have been welled up in my room miserable these last few weeks and you're what..bring home random girls from the bar and nailing them on your couch?" I look at her a confused look in my eyes. How did she know he came from the bar? There are hundreds of kids in the dauntless section at school alone. Then as if she read my mind she says "Yeah, I can smell the Jack on you from here." 'God' I think 'She's so damn sexy. I don't know why I could have ever hurt her. Then I think about school yesterday. I let out my signature breathy laugh that I know she loves and I hear her breathing hitch a little before she composes herself and asks "What the hell are you laughing about?" I look her dead in the eyes and say "Well I was just thinking about how you said you had been miserable these last couple of weeks. Then I think of that tight little outfit you wore yesterday and all the attention you seemed to be enjoying form all those other guys." I laugh a little again and look up at her. She has a look of hatred in her eyes "Fuck you." She says alarmingly calm. Then she stands up and leaves, not even slamming my door behind her.**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Give me some feedback. **

**XOXO**

**Abbie**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: A Ride

**P.S. Please read the Authors Note at the bottom(:**

**Tobias/Four POV**

I hadn't realized that I had so much pent up anger toward her about yesterday at school. God what did I say to her. Why did I have to go and screw everything up! She said she wanted to get back together, and I screwed it up. I have to make this right. As soon as Tris left my apartment I instantly snapped out of my drunken state and became clearer than I ever felt before in my life. I now honestly knew why I thought it would be better for Tris and I to be apart, and it wasn't because I was bad for her; because I see now that I'm what makes her who she is. I don't care how conceded that sounds because it's true. We make each other. it was for an entirely different reason. In that moment I knew I needed her back. So I run outside and jump on my bike and make my way over to Tris. I pull into her driveway just as she is getting out of her car. She must have either taken the long way or I drove way too fast. I put down the kickstand and start toward her. "Tris" I say. She sees me and starts hurrying up to her front door. I make it just in time to throw my foot between the door and the frame to stop it from closing. "Tris, just let me explain." She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "What do you want to explain? Why you're an asshole? Or the Slut? Or both." I look down just realizing the consequences my actions have brought. I look back up to her eyes and I can feel the tears welling in my eyes and I don't try to hold them back. It was time I told Tris everything. "I want to explain...everything." Her eyes light up in surprise "Everything?" She asks "Like everything, everything?" I smile a little and let a tear slide down my cheek "Everything. Want to go for a drive?" She doesn't hesitate before picking up her keys again "Okay, but I'm driving. I don't think you are in any condition to drive. Plus I think it would be hard to talk on your bike." I laugh. She always knew how to make me laugh even in my most miserable moments. Without even thinking I lean in and kiss her. For a second I forgot that we were no longer together and thought she would push me away. But when she doesn't I deepen the kiss and pull her into me, giving her the best kiss I possibly can manage. When I pull away, shes smiling. God, I missed that smile. "Wow." She gasps "What was that for?" I look deeply into her eyes and can see the sparkle in them that has replaced the hatred she felt for me. "Nothing." I say. We then get in the car and start driving. Once we reach the end of her street I begin from the very beginning. I tell her all about my Mom and Dad. About my childhood. All of my deepest secrets that I have never told anyone about my past. Occasionally I look over and Tris to make sure she's okay with all this dark information at once, and she just nods and 'okays' in all the right places to let me know she's listening to every detail. After I finish with my childhood. I pause to try to figure out how to bring up why I let her get away. Just as I'm about to start again Tris starts talking assuming I was done. "Wow, Tobias. I had no idea that you had to grow up with that. I'm so sorry." It was now that I could hear the tears in her voice. "Tris, it wasn't your fault. There's nothing you can or could've done about it." She looks over at me "I know." I gain my courage back up. "Tris there is one more thing that we need to talk about." She tightens her grip on the steering wheel, she knows what I'm going to say and she doesn't want to talk about it, but it needs to be discussed. "Tris, You have to understand that at first I thought I was doing what's best for you. I thought that I wasn't good for you. I'm assuming Caleb told you that I came over that night and thats why you came over." She looks at me like she's not surprised I figured that out, which sends a charge of electricity through my body.

**Tris POV**

I wasn't surprised that he figured that out. I knew he would eventually, he knows me better that anyone, even myself. He starts talking again. "I wasn't going over to your house to get you back though. I was just checking to make sure you were okay. You see Tris I thought that I was doing what was best for you." Before he could continue I cut him off. "To hell you were. I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions." He looks at me. "I know. Now, can I finish or are you going to interrupt me again?" He asks me in a sarcastic tone. I shrug "As long as you know." He let out a little laugh then continued. "You see it wasn't until tonight after I watched you walk out the door again that I saw how wrong I was. I wasn't trying to protect you. I was protecting myself. I've never been close to anyone for a reason. Since my Mom I have never been able to trust anyone but myself and as much as I thought I was in love with you and could trust you, I was wrong. I didnt love you before, or maybe I was just in love with you before. But Tris, watching you walk out my door tonight, the way you don't take any of my shit. I am now sure that I can truly say from my heart that I am not in love with you. But I love you with every fiber of my being. I completely and hopelessly love you. And when you walked out on me it felt like drowning. And I will do everything I can possibly think of to keep you safe and happy. I would give you the world if you'll just let me. Please." I had no words that could ever compare to that beautiful monologue that he just spouted off to me. All I could even manage out of my mouth was "Yes." I turned my head to see the smile on his face from ear to ear then...everything after that is a blur.

**A/N: So I haven't gotten very many reviews, favorites and follows. I feel like I have come to a creative stand still on what to do next without re-using material. I try to keep everything kind of original and my own. This story however isn't as popular as I would like it to be. So I think that I may take some time off from this story and maybe write another one or just focus on my school work, unless I get a whole bunch of you who want me to continue. I just feel like this story is getting old to some of you. To those who continue reading thank you for your continued support. And once again unless I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue on, I'm just going to take time off of this story and I don't know if/when I'll continue! Thanks again. Ya'll are fantastic!**

**XOXO**

**Abbie**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Legally Deceased

****As requested I will continue this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter and dont forget to leave a review and favorite/follow! XOXO ~Abbie****

**Tobis/Four POV:**

"Tris! TRIS!" I scream as loud as I can, but she doesn't respond. I frantically look around the accident scene to try to get a glimpse of her. As my eyes sweep across the road, I see her. There she is laying all bloody and battered against the asphalt. I immediately run to her ignoring the pain in my leg. I bend down placing my hand on her head. "Tris." I whisper. Its all I can manage, seeing her like that. I begin to hear sirens off in the distance. I place my fingers along her neck trying to pick up a pulse...nothing. She isn't even breathing. It was then that I began to notice the burning down my cheeks. I wasn't just crying anymore, I was sobbing. When the paramedics finally arrive I see them load Tris onto a gurney, and into the ambulance. After that everything goes dark.

**Tris POV:**

"She was legally deceased when they brought her in. However, we were able to resuscitate her. She is now in what we call a "scale 4 coma" based upon the Glasgow Coma Scale." I can hear all this coming from outside my door, but I don't know who it is. I get out of my bed and walk over to the door to see when I hear voices again. I pause, this voice I recognize. "Doc, what are the chances that she will wake up from this?" My dad. I hear what must be the doctor sigh. "She is in a deep state of unconsciousness. Honestly the chances of her having permanent brain damage if she wakes up are very high." After this I hear my mom break down into a sob. Then my Dad speaks again "What do you mean if?" he says sternly. The doctor sighs again obviously becoming annoyed with my parents. How can he have the nerve to be annoyed with a couple asking questions about their only daughter, who they think is dying. "It is very rare for someone in her condition to wake up. Usually they fall into what we call persistent vegetative state. I'm sorry, but I don't want to raise your hopes for nothing." I could hear his footsteps getting farther and farther away. Who does he think he is talking to my parents in that way? I throw the door open and see my mom silently crying into my dads arms. "I'm right here you guys." I say in attempt to save my mom from herself. But, when I talk they don't look at don't even acknowledge that I exist. My dad tells my mom to go home and rest and she agrees if he will stay with me. With a nod he enters my hospital room. I follow him in and thats when I see it. My body laying in the bed with tube and wires everywhere. It...it can't be. How did I even… before I can finish my thought I remember the accident. "Tobias!" I shriek. I run out of the room and down hall after hall, until I finally find a room marked "Eaton, T." I run into the room and I see him. Standing staring out the window. I walk over beside him, and I would give anything to be able to wipe that look off his face. The sadness outlining his lips that were once outlined with joy as they press against mine, and his eyes that were once filled so full with love that there was no room for anything else are cold and empty pits of despair. All I want to do is reach out and touch him. To tell him it's not his fault, because I know thats what he's thinking. Just as I reach out to touch his shoulder even though I know he won't be able to feel me, he begins to talk. "Tris, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. It's all my fault. I never should have taken you on that damn motorcycle. I know you hate it and I never understood why,until now. Because I hate it too. I hate that it didn't have the means to protect you from that damn crash. It should have been me. I wish it had been me. Tris, I love you so much it hurts. Please, please, don't leave me. I can't imagine my life without you. You. Are. My. Everything. Please baby, just hold on. For me." I should be crying right about now, but I'm not. Instead I feel like I'm being pulled back to my body somehow, someway, I just know. I feel like I am riding on a cloud, weightless. As I glide across the floor I come to a sudden stop outside my room. There is hustling inside some yelling and then a beep. I walk straight through the door in time to see my heart monitor flatline. And strangely I'm not scared. I'm filled with anything a sense peace and serenity. And thats when I see it. The bright white light beckoning me into it.

**A/N: ** **Sorry that this chapter is so short! But I'm super busy with my AP classes right now and haven't had any time to actually just sit down and write, but I also told you all that I would update once a week and I didn't want to let you down. I figured a short chapter is better than no chapter at all. I will try my very hardest to write a longer chapter next week but I don't know what my school/work schedule is going to be like. As always don't forget to leave me a review on this chapter and favorite/follow. **

**XOXO,**

**Abbie **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Death is Peaceful

**Tris POV:** As the lights beckon me toward them I can feel the peace that surrounds me. I begin to walk into the burning white light when I suddenly feel my feet stop. I look behind me as if to give one last glance before I leave my life on earth for whatever may lie ahead in the afterlife. But, when I turn around to proceed, the light is gone. "I don't understand." I tell myself. "Did I wait too long?" I begin to once again walk up and down the narrow hospital halls until I reach my room. I begin to walk in, but the feeling of expecting a nurse to be changing the sheets or moving my body down to the morgue, was just too much to handle. Because I was dead. I watched myself die. Instead I make my way back down a few more halls and to Tobias' room. Knowing that even though he can't hear or see me, just being able to see him will help ease the pain. But, when I enter his room I see nothing. The bed sheets have been stripped down, there were no more water pitchers or cups, and his jacket he had been wearing the night of the accident was gone. Before I knew what was happening my knees hit the ground, and I began to sob. He just had to be okay, that's all that mattered.

**Tobias/Four POV:** It has been exactly 5 days since the accident and 3 since they let me out of the hospital. They sent me home on the strict orders of bed rest and a stress free environment. But all I want is to see Tris, to know that she's okay. They won't let me see her, they say it's too much stress. Everytime I close my eyes all I see is her laying a bloody on the road. It haunts my dreams, which makes it nearly impossible to sleep at night. I think it is causing me more stress not to see her. They won't even tell me if she's okay. I don't even know if she's alive. Her parents won't return my calls...but who could blame them? All I know is that in my heart I know she's alive. She just has to be. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't. The doctors are making me see a grief counselor. Which only makes me more nervous about Tris. This is my second session since the crash. The first time was when I was still in the hospital. He starts with all his annoying questions that I have no interest in answering. "So, Tobias. How are you feeling today?" I don't know why this question bothers me so much, but it does and I'm tired of trying to keep in my emotions, tired of not being informed about the well-being of the love of my life and most of all, I'm tired of people asking me stupid ass questions. "How am I feeling?! How am I feeling?! Really?! How the hell do you think I'm feeling?! My girlfriend is in the hospital may even be dead for all I know, because of an accident I caused! Nobody, including you will give me any damn clue as to how she is and I'm going crazy! I can't sleep, eat, hell I can't even watch a damn movie without my mind wandering to her!" I take deep breaths and try to calm down from the temper tantrum I just threw. It wasn't his fault any of this happened and I felt kind of bad for yelling at him like that. After all, he was just doing his job. "Well Tobias, anger is actually a very healthy emotion to express in a situation like this…" Scratch that, I don't feel bad for him at all. Before he could even finish his sentence I got up and I stormed out of his office. Not even turning around to the sound of his voice calling after me. I get out to the car that I'm now using thanks to the insurance money from the bike. I get in the car and crank theignation. I sit there for a few minutes until finally deciding to hell with it. I reverse out of the parking lot, turn left to merge onto the interstate and make my way to the hospital, hoping to find Tris.

**Tris POV:** After, I have a long cry I decide that there really is nothing tying me to hold on anymore. I begin walking first toward the entrance of the hospital where I had first seen the burning white light. Then before I know it my walk turns into a jog. Then into a full on run. I'm running down the halls trying desperately to once again find that peaceful feeling that came along with accepting your death. Just as I round the corner that leads past my room to the entrance I see a figure crunched down against the wall across from my room. He has his hands in his hair and his face in his knees. When I first glance I think it's Caleb. But then after closer examination I realize, that's not Caleb. That's Tobias. He must have just found out the news and what's left of my heart breaks for him. I don't know what I would do if the situation was in reverse. It is then that I realize the peaceful sensation that had once overcame me had returned. And somehow I knew that Tobias...he would be okay.

**A/N:** **Sorry this chapter is so short. I know alot of you have been in suspense as to what was to happen next, so I didn't want to leave y'all hanging for too long. But I have been studying for my SAT's and haven't really had a lot of spare time lately. I also know that this chapter just opened up a bunch of new questions that need to be answered and I have some really cool ideas for future chapter. I just hope you guys can bare with me through the "pulling of the heart-strings" moments. I will try to pick up the pace of the story soon, but I needed to lay some foundation for what's to come. As always don't forget to favorite/follow and leave a review down there and tell give me some feedback because I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing. And if you have any ways on how I can make it better let me know and I will try to incorporate it. Thank you all so much! **

**XOXO,**

**Abbie**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Experiences

**Tobias POV:** When I finally compose myself I walk into Tris' hospital room and sit beside her on the bed. I grab her hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. "You're going to be okay." I whisper in her ear "You have to be. We are supposed to have a lifetime together." Then, I just sit there and stare at her. If she didn't have all these tubes and wires connected all over her body then she could have looked like she was sleeping. That's how I imagined her to be. sleeping. This calmed my nerves a little bit, and it wasn't long until I lay my head down on her bed, still hand in hand and let the feeling of sleep over come me.

**Tris POV:** For the third time I began my descendance down the hospital corridors in search for the burning hot white light that filled me with the feeling that I now craved. But, once I got halfway down the hall I came to an important realization. I didn't want to die. I still had things I wanted to do with my life. I wanted to have the little moments with Tobias. The inside jokes between us that nobody else understood. I want the white house with a wrap around porch. I want to see the world, get married, have kids. But most of all I want to grow old with the love of my life. There was no way in hell that I'm going to go down without a fight. Afterall, I was Dauntless, and dauntless never give up. I dash back to my room and see Tobias sleeping on the bed beside me with his hand in mine. Even when I was unconscious he was there for me.

**Tobias POV:** I open my eyes, and look at the clock. It reads 4am. I yawn and stretch. Sleeping hunched over like that was not a good idea for my back. After popping my back into place I go to place my hand in back in Tris' when I see her hand twitch. I rub my eyes. I had to of just imagined that. The doctors said that it as a one in a million chance that she would wake up. I lace our fingers together, then sure enough Tris' eyes begin to flutter open. I can feel the smile begin to form on my lips. This has to be the first time I have smiled in a little over a week. She opens her eyes and looks at me, then a smile begins to play on her lips. Oh god how I have missed that smile. She opens her mouth to talk but gags on the breathing tube down her throat. I quickly run out of the room to get the doctor. He comes in and removes the tube. Then, he does all the essential check-ups. He checks her vitals, nerve response and her reflexes. After telling her everything looks good he leaves the room to phone Tris' parents and let them know she is awake. I can't help but stare at her, I've been waiting for her to wake up and now that the moment is her, I have absolutely no idea what to say to her other than "I love you." So, thats what I tell her. She smiles and yawns. I tell her to rest. The doctor said she needs lots of it. She nods and turns onto her side. Grabbing my hand and pulling it into her chest and lets sleep overcome her.

**Caleb POV:** It's a little after 4am when the house phone begins to ring. Both my parents had already gone to bed and I was down stairs reading. So I make my way over to the phone and answer it. When I hear the doctor on the other end of the phone I almost drop it. I cant help but to think that he is calling to inform us that Tris is dead. But completely to my surprise he tells me that he is fine and has woken up. He says they can't explain don't know what provoked it, but they say we should be thankful for this miercole. I quickly hang up the phone and rush upstairs to tell my parents. They quickly change into jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt and jump into the car toward the hospital. When we get to Tris' room she is sitting up in her bed with Tobias on the other side of her. I had never been a big fan of him and after the accident I had grown to dislike him even more. Maybe even hate him. But Tris seems to forgive him, so maybe I should at least try to give him a chance. I mean he does love her. That much is clear just by the way he looks at her, like shes the only person in the room. We all cram into her little room and hug her multiple times. This seems like it should be a dream not reality.

**Tris POV:** After my Dad and Caleb head back home, my mom falls asleep on the cot they had apparently brought into my room while I was in a coma. Tobias is sitting at the foot of the bed, legs crossed. We sit in silence for a while before he finally breaks the silence. "It was a one in a million chance you know, you waking up." He looks up at me with sad eyes. "I just kept thinking, what would I do if you never woke up. It would have been all my fault and…"

I couldn't bear to let him feel this guilt. it was written all over his face that he would never forgive himself for this. But I knew that I would do my damndest to help him try. And I knew just where to start. "Tobias." I cut him off "Stop. I'm awake. See, everything is fine."

He doesn't look up at me. "Yeah, but the chances were.."

I roll my eyes "Okay, stop right there. I am alive, and you want to know why? It's because of you." I knew he was about to interupt me so I put my hand up as if to silence him. " Let me finish. I don't know if what I remember actually happened or if it was some crazy dream but I remember it all." I then tell him the account of the white light and the peaceful feeling it filled me with. I tell him about hearing the monologue he said in hopes that I may hear and how it was one of the most beautiful things I have ever heard. But most of all I tell him that it was him I wanted to live for. And all the experiences we had yet to share together. It was all him. And it would always be him. He smiled at me and I could tell that he felt a little better, but nothing could ever completely erase the guilt from his conscience. I motioned for him to come forward and pressed my lips to his trying to ease both his pain and mine. Our kiss wasn't as fiery and toxic as other ones we had shared. This one was delicate and passionate, it was also one of our best...so far.

**A/N:**** Sorry for not updating sooner, finals week is crazy! And thank you all for hanging in there with the whole Tris situation. I know alot of you were really upset when you thought she was dead but I assure you I would never actually kill a main character like that because it personally makes me really angry as well. Also, I wanted to try a new POV, so I put one in for now in Caleb's POV please review and let me know if you think that I should do that more often to incorporate some more of the non-main characters or if you think I should stick with just Tobias/Tris POV. As always don't forget to review/favorite/follow.**

**XOXO**

**Abbie**


End file.
